


Q and A

by CFukurou (Chibifukurou)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/CFukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phineas and Ferb cast answer some tough questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltsbane/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was written for personal enjoyment and entertainment purposes.

**Doctor Doofenshmirtz**

Q. How did you come to be the Super Villain you are today?

A. “You know, when I was younger I never planned to become evil. I wanted to become a Broadway star and gain the love of the masses. There were of course a number of problems with that plan. Problems I didn’t realize until I was far too old to find another dream. The stage was my life and if no one would give me a chance to perform on it well I would make sure they paid for their lack of insight.

That was my first act of evil, and my most successful, all be it amateurish, act of revenge. When I was done with my Nosenator 100 they could no longer laugh at my nose, for their noses were far worse. It was a brilliant revenge even it I do say so myself. That act of vengeance was the act that set me on my path to evil. Bwahahahahahaaahaa….*cough* Well anyway does that answer your question as to how I came to be the man I am today?”

**Perry**

Q. What drove you to become a Superspy instead of just living the life of an average platypus?

A. *Chrrrrrr*

“Come again?”

*Chrrrr, ChRRR*

“I see can you elaborate on that further?”

*CHRRR!!!!* CrAsh*

“Well, it seems as though Agent Perry felt the need to leave in a hurry and did so by jumping through the second story window. He truly is an amazing Superspy.”

**Phineas**

Q. Where do all your amazing ideas come from?

A. “Well you see I’ve always enjoyed creating new ideas that change how the world works and brings joy to my family and friends. I think of it as my calling in life. Just part of what makes me, me.

Still while I enjoy the effects of Ferb and my inventions, I think the most important part of inventing is trying new things. That’s part of the reason why I am so insistent on trying something new every day. I don’t want to waste a single minute of my summer.”

**Ferb**

Q. How do you create such amazing engineering marvels, ones that even impress the most powerful minds in the engineering field?

A. “Inspiration.”

“Inspiration from what?”

“….”

“Internet, TV, your imagination? Can you give me any clue as to where your ideas come from?”

“….”

“Well, it was very nice talking to you anyway.”

**Candace**

Q. How did your obsession with busting Phineas and Ferb start?

A. “Mom never believes me and the things they always just disappear. Mom thinks I’m crazy you know, but I’m not I’m perfectly sane, and I’ll prove it. I’m going to bust them so bad!”

“Candace why are you giving me that look?”

“MOOOOOOOM, Phineas and Ferb are conducting interviews in the back yard.”

“All right folks well that’s all the time we have for interviews today.  Happy Holidays”


End file.
